


Jean and Marco x Reader One-Shot/Mini Series Collection

by ThePrincessDiamond



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Genderbending, Humor, Modern AUs, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessDiamond/pseuds/ThePrincessDiamond
Summary: ALSO ON WATTPAD AND QUOTEV!This is a polyamorous one-shot collection of you, Jean, and Marco--because Horseface and Freckles both need more love (especially Freckles)! Occasionally though, I will have pairings of just you and Jean, or just you and Marco. I also specify genders at the start of chapters--there will be some genderbending in this story. Also, Marco is going to be alive in majority of these.I am leaving requests open for the time being--PLEASE READ THE REQUEST PAGE FOR RULES AND DETAILS. THANK YOU.I will gladly accept constructive criticism--but don't be rude. If you don't like something, tell me why. And please alert me to any spelling or grammar mistakes! I will say though, if you simply didn't like it--no one told you to read it.I don't own Attack on Titan--Jean and Marco both own you! Please enjoy!





	1. Requests? OPEN FOR NOW

Heya! Requests are OPEN!

I do have rules for requesting! Here they are:

**1.) No rape or non-consensual requests! I WILL NOT do it. Now, if rape is mentioned as part of the story info (like the reader had been raped before), I can include that--but I refuse to write a scene for it, especially if it's a stand-alone chapter.**

**2.) I won't be taking OC inserts. Apologies.**

**3.) No cheater!Character requests, please. I can't write or read these--I've been cheated on before and it brings back bad memories. And please don't get mad when I say this--but I don't understand why you would want to read about your favorite character cheating on you anyway. However, regarding my first rule, I will include mentions--but it won't be the main focus. I can't do that.**

**4.) DO NOT RUSH ME. I don't have all the time in the world, and I have other ideas to write as well. If you send a request, I can tell you when I start working on yours. PLEASE BE PATIENT.**

**5.) Please, go ahead and spam requests. I don't have a lot of ideas for this book so far.**

**6.) Yes--you may request smut. And please, be detailed--so tell me kinks that the story should have, where it should happen, etc. SIDE NOTE ABOUT REQUESTING KINKS--there are some I won't write for (ex:** omorashi **, tentacles, vore, and a few more). If you feel more comfortable private messaging me THESE requests, you may do so.**

**7.) Kind of a small reminder of rules 1 and 3. I can mention rape and cheating--but will not write those out in detail.**

**8.) Please be polite to others in comments.**

**9.) Yes--I can write crackfics if that's what you want.** ;)

Any failure to abide by these rules--I WILL THROW YOU TO THE TITANS!

Okay--kidding. But please follow the rules. Now then--feel free to spam those requests!


	2. Naps (Jean and Marco x insomniac!fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep is sometimes inspiring. Anyway--have some good ol' fluff set in a Modern AU of college, no warnings attached!

College was supposed to be better than highschool. Right? That's what you thought anyway.

It was your first year, and first semester. The fall semester had started off okay--but the end of the semester was near, and you were a mess--staying up until 5:00 in the morning, hurrying to get projects and papers done. Your study habits had become a train wreck. A good percentage of your cash had gone toward coffee and other caffeinated beverages in the past few weeks. Sleep? What was that? You were also quite jittery from your lack of sleep and all the caffeine you were ingesting now.

Right now it was Saturday in the afternoon--you had no classes. Currently you were typing a paper for your writing class. The minimum was 4 pages--and you were only on the first paragraph. It had to be in narrative format. The topic was about your best day ever. It was very difficult for you to think of one at the moment. Maybe you should get more coffee...

"(Y/n)?" your roommate called.

"In here," you replied weakly. She stood in the doorway. "Hey Annie," you greeted her the best your could. You'd just met her this year and had become friends with her pretty quickly. She was pretty nice. Quiet and intimidating, but nice.

"Seriously, you need to get more sleep. Look at you--you're a mess," Annie commented.

"I knowww," you groaned.

"Then do something about it. Take insomnia pills or something," Annie suggested.

"I would if I hadn't spent the last of my paycheck on caffeine and coffee," you answered. Annie shook her head.

"I'm going to start limiting your intake," she stated.

"No...please don't...I need to get this stuff done," you said.

"You need to take better care of yourself," Annie shot back. "Anyway--I'm going over to see Bertholdt and Reiner. Bertholdt needs help with a project for his Film class. Just in case you need me for any reason, that's where I'm at. And if you want to join us later, you're more than welcome to." You were also good friends with her friends. Those two were goofballs. Bertholdt was timid and sweet--slightly introverted. Reiner was louder and quick with a joke, very outgoing. You hung out with the three of them when you weren't busy with schoolwork or hanging with your other two best friends.

"Alright," you responded, leaning back in your swivel chair. Annie said a quick farewell and left. You turned back to your laptop and sighed. This was gonna be the death of you, wasn't it? No sooner had your fingertips brushed the keyboard again, a knock sounded at the door. Did Annie forget her key? With an annoyed sigh, you wheeled your swivel chair over to the door and opened it. "Oh hey," you greeted. Jean Kirstein and Marco Bodt stood there--your two best friends from high school. The three of you were inseparable; so inseparable, that when someone jokingly suggested the three of you attend the same University, all three of you instantly agreed. They'd gotten a room on the floor below yours--and they had two roommates of their own. Two guys named Eren and Armin if you remember correctly. You'd met them a few times, seemed like nice guys.

"(Y/n), we need to talk," Jean said. You frowned. Those words were never a good thing.

"About?" You inquired, moving the chair backwards so they could come in. You scooted all the way back to your desk so you could continue working.

"This," Jean said, tapping the top of the laptop screen. Marco shut the door and walked over to join you two.

"It's been a long while since we've seen you, (Nickname). We were wondering if you were okay," Marco piped up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," you replied, typing away at the keyboard. "Technically it hasn't been a long while. I see you guys in a few of my classes and between my classes...occasionally." Suddenly, the screen was pushed down and shut. "Hey! I was working on a paper!"

"What we need to say is more important," Jean replied. "We RARELY see you is the point here. You've been shutting yourself in your dorm for hours! What's happened to you?"

"I've been working! I need to pass! I need to get all this done, so if you'll excuse me," you snapped. Jean kept his hands firmly on top of your closed laptop though.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You look pale and you have dark bags under your eyes! Your hair is a mess! Annie told us about your caffeine intake. And you're not getting sleep?!" Jean scolded you. You blinked back tears.

"Jean, you're upsetting her!" Marco reprimanded, elbowing Jean in the ribcage. "(Y/n), we care about you! Please tell us what's been going on." Wiping a few tears away, you sighed.

"I've just been hurrying to get these done...since I'm not testing well, I need to get great scores on these other assignments, projects, and papers...I wanted to load my schedule so I could get my general ed classes out of the way...maybe I shouldn't have signed up for so many," you explained. "The caffeine keeps me going. But because of all that I've been taking, I can't sleep when I want to now."

"Why did you push yourself like this?" Jean asked. His tone was softer now.

"I wanted to make my parents proud...you know how they wouldn't stop hounding me on getting good scores..." you replied.

"I'm sure they didn't want you to overload yourself though," Marco told you.

"I'm not going to survive the rest of the semester..." you whispered, mostly talking to yourself.

"Yes you will," Marco said. "We'll help you."

"And you're also going to take care of yourself," Jean stated. Both boys walked around your desk and hugged you. "Promise us. Please."

"I promise..." you said, weakly hugging both of them back. "Okay...but this is due two days from now, so I should get back to work on this one at least," you reasoned.

"What is it?" Marco asked.

"It's a paper for my writing class. It has to be 4 pages long and in a narrative format. The topic is about our best day ever," you explained.

"I could help you type it," Marco offered. He shared that class with you.

"I don't want to trouble you," you said.

"You're not. I'm happy to help," Marco told you, caressing your cheek lightly. You couldn't help but lean into his touch. It felt so nice and comforting. "But you're not going to work on it right now. You need a break."

"Bu-" you started to say.

"No buts, (Nickname)," Jean told you. With that, he took you by the hand and pulled you out of your chair. "You're taking a break for the rest of the day."

"Okay...can I shower first at least?" You asked.

"Go ahead," Jean told you. With a nod, you walked over to your closet and grabbed a random band shirt and a pair of sweat pants and panties from the drawer. You weren't going to sit in your PJs the whole time. Then you entered the bathroom you shared with Annie. You undressed and turned on the water. You actually hadn't showered for a day and a half...so this felt amazing. As you washed your hair and your body, you thought about how lucky you were to have friends that cared about you. And Annie, Jean, and Marco were right...you should be taking better care of yourself. Jean and Marco...you blushed and leaned your head against the cool tile of the shower wall.

You'd had a crush on BOTH since a few months after you met them in your freshman year of high school. However, you'd never confessed to either--afraid of messing up the friendship you had with them. And they were best friends...how could you have chosen one? You couldn't break them apart. Actually...now that you thought of it...Annie was more than friends with Bertholdt and Reiner...wasn't she? It sure seemed like it...and they weren't bothered a bit. Well...maybe polyamory was an option for you...

You shut off the faucet and dried yourself off with a towel...then just stared at yourself in the mirror. You could see the dark bags under your (e/c) eyes, and your (s/c) skin did look a bit pale. Taking a brush, you ran it through your (h/l) (h/c) hair to make it presentable. You'd just let it air dry for the time being. Then you changed into your clothes and walked back out. Marco was waiting directly by the door. "Marco, you surprised me," you said, laughing a little. Marco just smiled at you and gently grabbed your arm, leading you to your bed. Jean wasn't in the room. "What's going on?"

"Since you haven't been sleeping well, you're going to take a nap. Jean ran down to the convenience store to grab a pack of Belsomra for you. He should be back in a minute," Marco explained. "We were thinking about taking it easy. After you wake up, we'll order pizza, watch movies and play video games. How about it?"

"That sounds like a good suggestion," you said. "But then you two have to wait on me to wake up."

"But you need sleep," Marco countered. "Well, how about we all nap together?" You blushed.

"Yeah, that works," you said, lying down. Marco smiled and laid down beside you. He turned on his side, still facing you. He was so close... You suddenly squeaked as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. "Marco?" He just smiled at you again and rested his forehead against yours. He was so warm...

"Is this okay?" He whispered.

"Yes," you replied. Both of you turned your heads to the door when you heard it unlocking. Jean walked in and shut the door behind him.

"I borrowed your key," he said, walking over to the bed. He pulled out a bottle of water and a pill packet. "Take this," Jean instructed, handing you a pill and the water. Marco released you so you could sit up to take it.

"All it takes is this one pill?" You asked.

"Yep. It helps my mom when she can't sleep too," Jean told you. You nodded and placed the pill in your mouth, then washed it down with a swig of water.

"Thank you so much," you said, laying back down. Marco instantly resumed snuggling you in the same position.

"You're welcome," Jean replied.

"Come join us, Jean. We're taking a nap with her," Marco said. Jean grinned.

"Sounds good." He took off his shoes and flopped down on the opposite side of you. Jean wrapped his arms around you and started spooning you. You blushed. How lucky could you get today? Seriously. Marco pulled the covers up over the three of you.

"Just relax and close your eyes," Marco instructed, rubbing your side gently. To be honest, you felt relaxed already.

"Sleep well, (Y/n)," Jean whispered. You froze as he planted a kiss on your neck.

"Sweet dreams," Marco added. He tilted his head up to kiss your forehead, then resumed resting his forehead against your own.

"We love you so much," they said together.

"Wha-" you started.

"You were speaking to yourself in the shower. I overheard you," Marco confessed. You blushed and turned your head away. "Don't be embarrassed!" He cupped your face in his hand, making you look at him again.

"We're alright with sharing," Jean mentioned.

"I love you both too," you admitted, smiling. Without warning, Marco leaned forward more and kissed you. Closing your eyes, you kissed back. A minute later, he pulled away and your head was tilted to the side as Jean's lips claimed yours. This was probably hands down, the best day ever. He pulled back and buried his face in your hair.

"Alright, let's get some sleep," Marco said. You nodded and closed your eyes, feeling safe and secure between your boys. It didn't take long for Jean to fall asleep, and sure enough--you fell asleep too. Marco was the last to fall asleep, as he'd wanted to make sure you were able to sleep.

Two hours later, the door opened and Annie stepped in with Bertholdt and Reiner behind her. "Hey (Y/n)?" Annie called in. No response. She walked in, the two taller males following her. "(Y/n)?" She stopped when she saw the you, Jean and Marco asleep on your bed. Annie smiled one of her rare smiles and turned around.

"What's going on?" Bertholdt asked. Annie shushed him.

"They're asleep. I'll just find the video-camera myself," Annie whispered, walking over to the dresser. Reiner chuckled and pulled out his phone--taking a picture of the three of you, then sent it to Jean. "Found it. Let's go," Annie replied. As the trio left, she put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign up.

Jean opened one eye upon hearing the door shut. Without moving too much to wake you and Marco, he dug into his pocket to pull out his phone. It was 3:15 p.m.--and he had one new message from Reiner.

 _"Congrats man,"_  it read. Included was a picture of the three of you sleeping soundly. Jean smiled and rolled his eyes.

 _"That better not be online. Thanks though,"_  Jean replied back. With that, he put his phone on silent and left it beside him.

After that day, your insomnia slowly got better and better. You managed to pull yourself out of the hole you'd dug for yourself. And of course, you couldn't be happier now--you were in a happy threeway relationship with your two best friends.

But sometimes you couldn't sleep if Jean and Marco weren't by your side. So eventually (with a lot of petitions and arguing with the staff members of the university), it was legal for boys and girls to be roommates at your college. Annie soon moved in with Bertholdt and Reiner, and Jean and Marco instantly moved in with you. Problem solved.

And it was forever solved when the three of you graduated and the two proposed to you.


	3. TRIGGER WORDZ (ded!Marco x greiving!Jean and genderneutral!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crack-fic for y'all. This was the first crack-fic I ever wrote. This was actually the first request I ever took too--this is for Otaku5050 on Wattpad! Check out her work if you get the chance!  
> Be prepared for some terrible jokes, cringe, and bad grammar ahead...you have been warned. *fades into the darkness*

_It was day after Trost battle. Freckled Jesus was dead, and Horseface and (Nickname) weren't taking it well AT ALL._

Jean: *wailing* Maaaaaarrrrccccooooooo!

You: MARCOOOOO- *breaks into sobs again*

_Howevers, becauz of dat boi--I MEAN DAY--something changed inside you both. Something that would change your lives 5evers._

You: I think I just felt something change inside us both.

Jean: Something that would change our lives 5evers? *stops using Mikasa's scarf as a tissue*

You: Yeah...I don't think das a good thing tho.

Mikasa: Jean u sick hoe, that's my fuckin scarf, m8! *yanks scarf back and goes to steal Levi's cleaning supplies to properly cleanse it*

Jean: Fuk u Mi Casa. How did thou feel something change within me anyway?

You: I...don't know actually. But I did. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_What changed within was that certain words would soon start bringing tragedies upon you two._

Eren: *walks in with Armin* Yeah, and the jacket was only 50% off!

You: *starts hysterically sobbing*

Eren: ???

Jean: IM TRIGGERED

Armin: All he said was it was half o-

You: HALF IS MY TRIGGER WORD ARMEEN

Eren: LOL u have a trigger word!

Jean: OH YEAH JAEGER?! TITANS!

Eren: FUK U WHOREFACE TAKE IT BACK

You: NOW U SEE WHAT IT'S LIEK

Armin: *starts screaming from all the chaos*

Reiner: You sound like a majestic fucking eagle Armin!

Armin: DONT YOU FUCKIN CALL ME THAT REINDEER

Reiner: Dafaq did I do?! Goddammit I need coffee for dis shit. By the way, (Y/n) could you be a dear and pass me the Half & Half?

You: HALFFFFFFF *starts crying again*

Levi: Goddammit all you bitches are getting offended so easily... *goes on a Mikasa hunt for taking his cleaning supplies*

Connie: So anyway, Sasha--mind if I have half of th-

Jean: FUCK CAN Y'ALL STOP SAYING THAT?! IT'S NOT HELPING!

Bertholdt: Come on guys, it's clearly upsetting Jean and (Y/n) that you all keep saying half!

Sasha: YOU JUST SAID IT URSELF, BERTELL!

Bertholdt: GODDAMMIT I'M SORRYYYYY

Ymir: I think that's a colossal lie... *le smirk*

Bertholdt: *sweating nervously*

Krista: *starts blasting the airhorn Ymir gave her* Get dunked on.

Ymir: That's my Krista! Proud of dat gurl.

Reiner: Fuk u she's mine not ur's

Ymir: U WANNA GO TEST THAT M8

Reiner: MAYBE

Ymir: WHEN I GET DONE WITH U--UR NOT GONNA BE HALF THE MAN U USED 2 B

You: *sobbing hysterically*

_Da room had now started to flood a bit from all the tears you and Jean cried--plus Bertholdt's sweat._

Jean: *holding onto you and crying*

Armin: GUYS STFU THEY'RE TRYING TO GRIEVE

*everyone shuts up for the time being--Levi walks in dragging Mikasa by the heels*

Levi: Brat--don't touch my cleaning products

Mikasa: Jean ducked up my scarf. I had to. Survival techniques.

Levi: No excuses. Ur gonna clean for half an hour.

Jean: *screaming*

Hanji *walks in talking to Erwin* And there's a 50% chanc-

You: fuCKING HELL

Hanji: Wat

You: TRIGGERED U TITAN-FUCKER

Hanji: WAT I AM NOT

Erwin: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP NOW OR ALL OF YOU WILL SPENDING THE OTHER HALF OF THE DAY GETTING PUNISHED!

Jean and You: *both start crying again*

Levi: Both of u STFU! Why are you two crying so much over the h-word?!

Jean and You: MARCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Meanwhile, a certain angel baby was watching the whole scene happen._

Marco: I didn't die for this crap... *flies into the sun*


	4. Jean's Nightmare (Jean x fem!Reader x Marco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this a complete angst-fic without the break back into reality...and then I couldn't do it and made it a dream sequence. Still--some angst from Trost.

Jean pulled the bandana up over his mouth as he walked through the remains of Trost. One victory for humanity...but so many lives had been lost. That had been two days ago. Soldiers were currently clearing out the dead bodies to avoid disease. He was quite worried though at the moment...he'd lost sight of you and Marco during the battle. Neither of you were anywhere to be found afterward. Where were you two...?

Jean rounded a corner and kept walking. Suddenly he stopped. His eyes widened and he felt his blood run ice cold. "I-Is th-that...?" He couldn't even bring himself to say it.

Marco Bodt, the friendly freckled boy who'd placed 7th in the top 10, as well as his best friend...and lover...was slumped against the side of the building. His skin was pale, and he sat in a pool of dried blood. Half his face and upper body was gone, and he stared straight ahead with his lifeless eyes. "I-Is that...Marco...?" Jean choked out. He was shaking badly. Jean looked away from the body. It couldn't be him...this couldn't be happening. Something else caught his eye though...more like a someone.

About a few feet away, sprawled against the ground was you: (Y/n) (L/n), the prettiest and bravest female soldier he'd ever met...his girlfriend...and Marco's. You...you'd been a few weeks pregnant...why...? Why had this happened?! The way you were positioned almost looked like you'd been trying to shield yourself from something. Your body was fully intact...but there was a large slash-mark across your upper body, staining your clothes with blood. Your (e/c) eyes that had once held so much light and happiness were now dull, wide, and fearful, and your mouth hung partially open. "No...(Y/n)...n-not you too..."

"If you have names for these two, it'd be helpful to pass them along," a female doctor spoke up.

"I-I'd wondered where th-they were...but they...they're not the kind of people who...y-you know..." Jean rambled, mostly to himself. "M-Marco...(Y/n)...what happened?" His world was breaking...crashing down around him. Jean quickly turned away and paced a bit. "No. Somebody saw it. Had to've. Somebody saw how they went out."

"I need their names," the doctor interjected. "We don't have time for this." Jean stopped. "Please son, you understand? It's been two days since we've boarded the hole in Wall Rose. That's too long. We're nowhere near accounting for all the dead. Unless these poor souls are dealt with soon, an epidemic is likely to break out. We're the first line of defense against secondary disaster. We'll lament the fallen after we've done our jobs. Is that understood?" Jean looked back at the corpses of you and Marco.

"They were members of the 104th Cadet Corps. Captain of squad 19...Marco Bodt. Soldier of squad 19...(Y/n) (L/n)." He choked on your names as he spoke.

"Bodt and (L/n). Dutifully noted then. Thank you, cadet. I appreciate the help," the doctor said, walking away. "Continue." Jean's breathing intensified as he gazed upon you and Marco again.  Marco had obviously been eaten by a titan...but why did your slash-mark look like it matched that of someone's sword? Both of you...were dead now...he hadn't even gotten to say it one last time...that he loved you both. He moved you closer to Marco and gently touched your face.

"Marco...(Y/n)...don't...don't leave me..." Finally, he could hold it in no longer. Jean sank to his knees and started sobbing, holding the both of you in his arms. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" He cried for about a good few minutes. However, he quieted down a bit when heard footsteps approaching behind him.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry...I..." Annie stared at the two corpses on the ground.

"Contrition does them no good. What they need is a proper burial," Reiner piped up, walking past her and picking up Marco. Bertholdt walked over as well, a pained look in his eyes as he helped Jean pick you up and set you on a wagon with the other corpses.

Jean bolted upright in bed, hyperventilating. It was 3:00 in the morning. It took a few minutes for his breathing to slow. It'd just been a nightmare...a stupid nightmare...but it had felt so real. Why did he know those people...? What was that place?

"Jean?" a soft voice spoke up in the darkness. There was the sound of the bed creaking and then a small sound of metal on metal, and the room was suddenly flooded with light as the lamp came on. Jean shut his eyes at the sudden brightness. When he opened them, he saw...you. You had a concerned look on your face. "Why are you crying?" He was crying? Jean swiped a finger under his eye. Sure enough, he had been. It suddenly clicked in his mind...you...you were alive.

In a split second you were flat against the bed, pinned under Jean--whom was shaking and sobbing harder now. He had his face buried in your neck and his arms wrapped securely around you, as though you'd disappear if he let go. "Jean? Hon, what's wrong?" Your voice sounded so good to him right now, so comforting. And then he heard something else.

"Jean?" He turned his head to see Marco laying down on the other side of him. "What's going on?" Jean got off of you tackled Marco in the same way. Marco looked over Jean's shoulder at you, looking very perplexed. You scooted closer to the two boys and wrapped your arms around Jean. Marco sighed and leaned against Jean, holding him tightly as well. Jean calmed down as you two soothed him. He laid there between you and Marco contently.

"You're both alive..." Jean muttered.

"Of course we are," you told him, kissing his neck. Jean exhaled. He loved it when you kissed him there. "Jean tell us what happened please."

"So...I had a really bad nightmare...we were soldiers. There was this really rundown city we were in...I think it was called Trost...and there were these giant creatures we were fighting called titans. You both..." Jean trailed off.

"We died, didn't we?" Marco finished, gently caressing Jean's face. Jean took a deep breath and nodded. "Jean..."

"(Y/n)...you were pregnant too in the nightmare I think...you were sprawled out on the ground when I found you...there was a large slash over your stomach...you had your arms up like you'd been trying to protect yourself...you looked so scared," Jean explained. You held Jean tighter and stroked his hair. "And Marco...half your face and upper body was gone...I found you near (Y/n)...you were up against a building..." Marco nuzzled against Jean's neck. "It felt so real...so vivid...more like a memory than a nightmare...what if this had actually happened?"

"I don't know but we're okay now, and that's what matters. It was just a nightmare. We're all still together," Marco reassured him. "I'll be right back." He unlatched himself from the 3way cuddle you were all interlocked in, and left the room. Jean turned to face you.

"It had to have happened..." Jean whispered. "I swear...it happened before." You sighed and repositioned Jean so his head was against your chest. Jean relaxed a bit more and listened to your heartbeat and your gentle humming.

"Don't think on it too much. We're all fine," you said. "Even if it did happen, that was then. This is now. Nothing and no one can pull us apart. I promise you. We're not going anywhere Jean." You tilted his head up and kissed him passionately. Jean kissed back, holding you gently. You two pulled away for air and looked into each other's eyes. "We're not leaving you alone." Jean wiped the rest of the tears from his eyes and smiled at you. Suddenly, his eyes shot wide open as did yours. "Did you feel that?!" You asked excitedly. Jean glanced down at your stomach and placed his palm against it. You were currently 4 months pregnant with twins.

"I did," Jean replied, smiling wider. He moved closer to your stomach and kissed it. "Be gentle on your momma, you two." Marco reentered the room with a glass of water, which he handed to Jean. "Thanks," Jean said to him. Marco smiled.

"You're welcome. Are you feeling better?" he asked. Jean nodded and sat up, drinking the water given to him.

"There was a kick, Marco," you said, still smiling. Marco climbed back onto the bed.

"That's great!" he exclaimed. He leaned down and also kissed your stomach. "The three of us love you both," he whispered, running his hand in gentle circles over your stomach. "Just think...5 more months and we'll be parents," he said, sitting up.

"Yeah," you said. "You both are going to make great dads."

"And you're going to make a great mom," Jean told you. You smiled and snuggled into him. Jean finished his water and set the glass on the nightstand, then wrapped an arm around you. Marco laid down and snuggled against Jean as well, kissing his cheek before laying his head on his chest. Jean wrapped his other arm around Marco and leaned back against his pillow.

"I second that fact," Marco added.

"How about we all sleep in tomorrow?" You suggested. "Since none of us have to work."

"I'd love that," Jean commented.

"Good idea," Marco said, yawning.

"Alright then," you said, leaning over to shut out the light. Darkness flooded the room once more. "Goodnight my darling husbands. I love you both." You snuggled back into them and kissed both of them.

"Goodnight Marco. Goodnight (Y/n)," Jean said, poking you in the side. You giggled.

"Jeaaan, don't do that," you playfully whined. Jean chuckled and kissed your forehead before leaning down to kiss Marco as well.

"Goodnight Jean," Marco said, returning the kiss. "Goodnight (Y/n). I love you both too."

"I love you two the most," Jean stated, squeezing you both tighter.

"I'm too tired to argue," you mused. "We can continue that debate in the morning though."

"Sweet dreams," Marco piped up. "Especially you. No more nightmares tonight," he said, squeezing Jean's hand.

"I think I can sleep easier now. Thank you...both of you. I don't know what I'd do without either of you, to be honest." Jean yawned and closed his eyes. "How'd I get...so lucky...?" He slipped into sleep.

Marco smiled. "Sleep well Jean." He shut his eyes.

"We're not going anywhere," you whispered, your eyelids growing heavy. "We promise..." you said, letting sleep overtake you. In just a minute, Marco was out like a light too.

And for the rest of the night, all three of you had a very peaceful sleep.


	5. Thunder and Lightening are Pretty Damn Frightening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When thunderstorms make you jump, it's up to your boyfriends to keep you calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings only for language, and a little bit of implied smut at the end (nothing graphic--just hinted at). Oh--and thunderstorms. Thunderstorms count as a warning.

You sighed and set your laptop down after submitting your assignment. That math had taken you a good three hours at most. Feeling emotionally and physically drained, you laid down--mashing your face into the couch cushions. At least now you could relax, right? Marco trudged in, catching your attention.

"Hello Darling," Marco said with a yawn. You sat up for a brief moment so he could lie down, then you proceeded to lie on top of him--resting your head on his chest. Marco wrapped his arms around you and stroked your hair. With a content sigh, you closed your eyes.

"How's your head?" you asked him. Marco smiled.

"My migraine is gone now. Thanks for caring," he told you. "What time is it?"

"It's nearing 7:30. Jean should be home soon," you said, checking your phone. Sure enough, you received a text from him.

**_Jean--Omw. Luv u both <3_ **   
**_Jean--btw don't make dinner, bringing pizza_ **

**_We love you too! see you soon_ ** **:)** **_\--You_ **

Honestly, you were surprised he could work there for five hours a day, four days a week and not get tired of pizza by now. Well—he was definitely tired of his coworker, Eren. That was for certain. "He's on his way home now with pizza," you told Marco.

"Great," Marco said. Then your smile turned into a frown as you got a weather notification. "Is everything alright?" You bit your lip as you stared at the screen.

"There's a...severe thunderstorm warning for tonight," you said, nervously chuckling. "I didn't know there was one tonight...did you?" Marco shook his head.

"We'll be fine. It's not like we're going outside," he said, trying to reassure you.

"Jean is on his way home," you stated, getting up from the couch. Pushing the curtains back, you peered out the window at the intimidating clouds against the darkening sky. Some fears you grow out of...and others you don't. You'd been a brontophobic since you were a kid. No matter how many times you had tried to face your fear—it seemed you just couldn't get over it. Now, you weren't 100% certain where your fear had started, but it probably began when your Uncle Erwin had his car struck by lightning. He was okay, but his car sure hadn't been. Seeing a small distant flicker in the clouds made you shiver. "I hope he makes it back safely..."

"(Y/n), Jean will make it back before the rain starts at least. I'm sure of it," Marco said, placing a hand on your shoulder. That made you jump—you hadn't even heard him get up. You turned to face him, letting him hug you tightly. He tilted your chin up and tenderly kissed you, brushing his thumb against your cheek. "I know you're scared, but you have Jean and I. Okay?" He murmured, pulling away to look you in the eye. Well, you were still uncertain—but you nodded. "Good," he said, booping your nose—making you giggle. "Now, I think tonight's weather calls for hot cocoa."

"It's summer!" you exclaimed, laughing. Marco shrugged and gave you a grin.

"Why not?" he shot back, walking into the kitchen. You shook your head and chuckled, following him. It didn't take long to make, and those minutes were filled with the two of you joking around and singing to your favorite radio station on Pandora. Right as Marco was pouring it into mugs for the three of you, there was a knock. You walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" you called through the door.

"Pizza delivery!" came the response. Letting out a snort, you opened the door to see Jean standing there in his work uniform, holding two pizza boxes. He gave you a silly grin and stepped inside. "Hey Babe," he said, smooching your cheek. You smiled...then you noticed his hair was a bit damp and his uniform was speckled in raindrops.

"How bad is it raining?" you asked. Jean shrugged and set the pizzas on the coffee table.

"It started off as a sprinkle when I left the shop, but it picked up as I got closer," he explained. Well fuck. Marco walked into the room and hugged Jean.

"Welcome back," he said before giving Jean a kiss. "We made hot cocoa."

"It's summer," Jean stated. You laughed and walked back into the kitchen with Marco.

"That's what I said too!" You handed Jean his mug, and then held yours with both hands, feeling the warmth it was giving off. Yeah, it was summer—but this was one of the best feelings in the world. And besides--hot cocoa was always good.

"Thanks. I'm going to change into my pajamas. I'll be right back," Jean said, going to the room he shared with Marco. Well, technically the three of you shared it—but all of your clothes were in the bedroom you'd first used when you moved in with them. But the three of you mostly slept in their room...unless Jean was snoring, and then you would usually slip back into your own bed.

"What should we watch tonight?" Marco asked, pulling up Hulu. You snorted.

"Not sure. I wonder if Hulu has anything good in the horror section for once," you retorted. Marco groaned.

"If we're watching horror, can I sit in the middle?"

"Of course. You know Jean and I would protect you~!" Marco blushed as you nuzzled his cheek. He didn't mind sitting through those movies with you two, but he definitely was not a fan. With a sigh, he selected the horror section and scrolled through--with you commenting on nearly everything. "Boring...boring...seen it...boring boring boring...rip off of Annabelle...low budget film...boring...seen it...another rip off...boring...the book was better...stupid remake...OOH! THAT ONE!" Marco stopped on Orphan.

"What's this one about?" Marco nervously asked.

"There's a family of four. The parents want another child after having a stillborn. They adopt a girl from the orphanage named Esther. But..." You grinned wickedly and spoke in a low menacing tone. "There's something wrong with Esther."

"Ah...sounds great?" Marco chuckled and gave you a weak smile.

"Don't worry. There's not a lot of gore or death. it's just very unsettling," you explained.

"So you've seen it before?"

"Oh yeah. I just wanted to watch it again because I haven't seen it in a while." Jean walked back into the room wearing an MCR tank top and a pair of sweatpants. "How about this one Jean?" He took a sip of his cocoa, getting whipped cream on his nose.

"Sure! I never finished it," he replied, sinking back into the couch. Marco tentatively sat down next to Jean and you flopped down next to him, pressing play on the remote.

About an hour in, Marco was pressed against Jean's side while you soothingly stroked his hair. Jean was cracking jokes about the movie too, in hopes of making it less scary for Marco. Normally, you would join him. However, the storm had picked up. You could very clearly now hear the sound of the rain soaking the ground. There were many rumbles of thunder here and there, and the sky had lit up a few times with strikes of lighting. At this point, you weren't even paying attention to the movie anymore.

"(Y/n)?" You snapped your attention back to the boys on your right. The movie was now paused as they both looked at you with concern.

"I'm fine," you lied. Marco shook his head.

"You're clearly not," he stated. You were about to reply when a large clap of thunder made you jump. Involuntarily, you curled into a ball, resting your chin on your knees as you attempted to cover your ears. So desperately did you want to drown out the sound. Marco wrapped his arms around you, coaxing you to lean against him. "We've got you...it's okay." Jean got up from the couch and disappeared into your room, then returned with your blanket.

"Could you scoot over a little?" Jean asked. You and Marco both scooted over, allowing Jean to sit on your left. The softness and warmth of your blanket comforted you a little as Jean wrapped it around you. "You're safe with us. Nothing bad is going to happen," he told you. His lips pressed against your cheek.

Suddenly, the three of you were engulfed in darkness and complete silence. You shrieked and pulled the blanket around you tighter as you whimpered and shook, hearing the storm rumble on. Marco squeezed you tighter and started stroking your hair.

"Hey hey hey! It's okay!" Jean said. You felt him hug you as well. "We're right here...hold on a sec..." Suddenly, there was a bright light shining in your eyes. "Shit! Sorry! I didn't know I was pointing that at your face," he apologized.

"It's fine. At least now there's a bit of light," you said. A very harsh light, you might add. Maybe smartphones should invest in a brightness setting for their flashlight tools next. You curled up further as you saw lightning flash outside, anticipating the thunder sounding shortly after. "I feel so stupid..."

"Hey!" Jean scolded.

"Why would you say that?" Marco asked. You bit your lip as you felt it quiver, knowing you were about to cry.

"Because it's such a childish fear! Everyone else I know isn't afraid—not even my Uncle, and his car was struck by lightning!" Another clap of thunder made you jump. "Figures...I'm not scared of spiders or roaches...I'm not scared of the dark...I'm not scared of Freddy Krueger or any other horror villain onscreen...but I'm terrified of thunderstorms."

"That's not childish at all," Marco told you.

"I got scared of that stupid scene with the thunderstorm from the first Poltergeist movie when the tree tried to eat their son!" You blurted out. "Nothing else in that movie scared me except for that damn scene! And...maybe the clown scene just a little."

"That was a disturbing scene," Jean commented. "What Marco and I are trying to say is—your fear is valid (Y/n). It's okay to be scared."

"Yeah," Marco added. "We all have something we're afraid of. It makes you human." He planted a kiss on your neck, making you shiver. "Don't be ashamed of that."

"I'm sorry," you said. You heard Jean chuckle.

"And don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for," he said. Marco leaned in and gently kissed you, his hand moving from your hair to cup your cheek.

"We love you (Y/n)," he whispered.

"I love you both too," you replied, hugging them both. "Thank you." They felt you tense up as the thunder rumbled on outside.

"Let's do something to take your mind off of this," Marco suggested.

"I could check and see if my laptop has a full battery," you said. "We could watch something else. Something happier and more comedic."

"Or..." Jean mused, his hands creeping to your waist.

"Or...?" Marco inquired. Jean winked at the freckled boy. "Ohhh." Marco pulled you into his lap and then picked you up bridal style.

"Marco?" you asked. Jean snickered and led the way to their room, lighting the way with his flashlight app. "Jean...what are you two doing?"

"Distracting you," Marco whispered as he laid you down on the bed. He crawled on top of you and started planting kisses all over your neck, giving you an occasional nip here and there. Jean pulled his tank top off and then landed on the bed beside you, letting his hands roam your body.

"Please—continue," you said as you closed your eyes. The two boys grinned and gently pinned you down as Jean started to pull your shirt up.

Needless to say, you weren't worried about the storm now. And you didn't completely dread thunderstorms anymore—as long as you had your boyfriends with you. The three of you fell asleep shortly after your fun. You had no idea when the storm stopped. It was still storming when you fell asleep, but it hadn't bothered you the rest of the night.

The one thing that had bothered you, however, was when the lights suddenly turned back on at 1:40 in the morning. With a bit of mumbled arguing, Jean finally trudged out of bed to turn them all off—then flopped back down, pulling you closer to him. Marco whined from the lack of body heat and moved closer to you. With a giggle, you fell back asleep between the two, feeling safe and sound.


	6. Miss (Y/n)'s Dragon Butlers pt. 1 (female!Reader x dragon!Jean and Marco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and get ready for work like any other day...and are greeted by two dragons at your door. Just how much did you drink last night??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU for Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid--featuring Jean and Marco as dragons. Expect more of your favorites to make appearances too--dragons or human! The only trigger warnings here are for language and mentions of drunkenness.
> 
> Jean is a fire type dragon and Marco is a water type dragon. In their human forms, their tails and horns (although Marco's are more like ear fins) are still visible, but they can use magic to make them invisible. Dragons have different alignments: either lawful, neutral, or chaotic. Jean is chaotic and Marco is neutral (if I had made him lawful--they would be enemies). These are their dragon forms: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1y3Y4Oli1ol07y5IpBbD2EnnBiMTdA8sZ/view?usp=sharing

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BE-**

You groaned and slammed your hand on the alarm clock. It promptly shut off as you sat up and stretched, letting out a big yawn. With a groan, you massaged your forehead. Hangovers were a bitch. You really needed to stop drinking on the nights that you had work in the morning. Sitting in front of a computer screen in a crowded office for eight hours was the last thing you needed right now. Ah well...

After staggering around your apartment for half an hour, you were now somehow dressed and ready for work. After cramming a piping hot pop-tart down your throat (and getting third-degree burns), you were out the door. Or...you were at the door anyway. Upon opening it, you were greeted by two large scaly lizard-like heads resting on the railing of the balcony.

Dragons.

The most powerful creatures there were—known for fire, flying, magic, and being the antagonists of fairy tales. The creatures you'd been fascinated with since you were a child. Big, scaled creatures that could tear down cities, sink ships, blaze forests, and cause Armageddon to happen if they so pleased. Myths. Legends.

And two were staring at you right now, peering at you through the doorway.

This had to be a dream. You weren't actually feeling the warmth of them breathing right now. Nor were you quaking at the sight of their sharp teeth. Definitely not. Ahaha...

Then suddenly, there was a flash of bright light. When you opened your eyes, you saw two males standing before you. The taller of the two had dark brown hair, freckles, broad shoulders—and had blue ear fins like those of a mermaid. His tail was swishing back and forth as he sweetly smiled at you. The other had copper-like hair with a darker brown beneath, and was grinning ear to ear. Two horns sprouted from his hair; and like his friend, he too had a tail. Both were wearing black tailcoats—butler uniforms.

"Good morning Miss (Y/n)!" The freckled one exclaimed. You blinked. Were you hallucinating? Hearing things? Had the alcohol done this? Lack of sleep? Did you really just witness two dragons shift into humans? Were you going to be eaten?

A dream. You were definitely dreaming.

"Good morning," you replied.

"Would it be alright for us to come in to talk with you about something?" Freckles asked. Well if you were dreaming, then you didn't have work. You wouldn't be late.

"Ah...sure," you said, holding the door open.

* * *

 "So let me get this straight. I met the two of you last night and I offered you a place to stay?" You asked, crossing your arms. "And your names again...Jean and...Marco?"

"Correct," Marco said. Jean nodded. How had you not awoken from your dream yet? You pinched your arm lightly, but nothing came of it. Your eyes followed Jean's tail as it swished back and forth. That was so distracting...

"Where did we meet at?" You asked, tearing your gaze away.

"In the mountains," Jean replied. A memory came to mind. That did seem vaguely familiar—you'd ventured somewhere last night in your drunken state. You also recalled seeing two dragons...so that was probably them. And then you'd sat down and had a drink with them...oh.

_"Want to live with me?"_

Those words echoed in your head as you slammed your head into the table. So you HAD promised. CURSE YOUR DRUNKEN SELF!!

"I'll never forget those kind words," Marco said, beaming.

"Please allow us to start working for you as your butlers!" Jean added.

"I can't do that," you muttered. "It's not because you guys are dragons—I'm just not planning on hiring anyone."

"But we wouldn't even need pay!" Jean protested, frowning. You shook your head.

"That's not the problem," you said. Jean suddenly slammed his hands on the table and leaned over, causing you to jerk backwards.

"We can be useful! I can turn this entire area into a sea of fire or curse people to death!"

"Jean," Marco hissed.

"No no no—that's not necessary!" You replied. "But...why butlers?"

"Well, you said that butlers would be best," Marco said. You had? With a sideways glance, you eyed your butler and maid themed calendar on the wall. You really needed to stop letting your kinks get the better of you...

"Right..." you said, scratching the back of your head. "Look you two...I'm sorry. I made a promise I can't keep. I hope you understand..." The two looked at each other, their smiles had vanished and were replaced with frowns. 

"Understood..." Jean dejectedly said, staring at his lap.

"Our apologies as well, for dropping in so suddenly," Marco told you, standing from his seat. "Come on Jean." Jean sighed and stood up, then started following Marco to the door. You watched them from your seat as they solemnly walked to the door. Your eyes widened when you saw a tear roll down Marco's face.

_"Want to live with me?"_

The words echoed again—stinging you in the heart.  Guilt was eating away at you. They looked so disappointed. It really wasn't a dream? And if it wasn't a dream then...

You gasped in horror as the clock struck 9:00. You were late!!

"JEAN! MARCO!" The two stopped in the doorway and turned to see you running up to them. "Can either of you fly?!" The two looked at each other and grinned.

* * *

 "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" You screamed and held onto Marco for dear life as Jean zoomed through the sky. It felt exhilarating—but also pretty damn scary!

"Isn't it fun?" Marco asked, laughing. He placed his hands over yours, holding them securely.

"HE'S SO FAST!" You shouted, burying your head against Marco's back. So this is what it was like to fly. You wondered if anyone could see the blue and copper dragon soaring through the sky. As the scenery passed you by, the gears in your head started turning. You really didn't have much time for chores when you got home—you were always so exhausted. Your apartment was a mess. Home cooked meals were also a no for you—there was just no time (and you rarely ate breakfast in the morning—your mother would have a cow if she found out). All it ever was anymore was take out here and there—and the containers piled up so quickly. The only means of transportation you could afford was the train—and you were almost always running late. Having two butlers around would probably make things easier. And besides...it did sound nice to have someone to come home to...

"You're both hired," you said. Marco whirled around and stared at you, a big grin on his face.

"Really?!" They both exclaimed. So they could talk in dragon form as well?

"Sure," you said. "You can start after I get done with work."

* * *

 Well, you'd gotten scolded again for being late. Once the clock hit 6:00, you were out of there. At least Hanji had brightened your day. She was the only co-worker you got along with, and your best friend. She'd made you laugh all throughout your lunch break. Normally you'd relax as soon as you got home, but you had training to do.

"Alright then, first let's take a look at the uniforms the two of you chose," you said. "Tailcoats haven't been used really since the Victorian era."

"We got the idea from this!" Jean said, holding up a small poster. You examined it. Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis were on the front of it, advertising the anime Black Butler. Well that made sense...

"Have you seen this anime?" You asked. Both shook their heads. With a sigh, you handed the poster back to Jean. "Ah well. I guess I'll have to teach you both from scratch."

**Lesson 1–Cleaning**

You walked over to the storage closet and wheeled your vacuum out. "First of all, you have to know how to clean."

"I'm good at cleaning," Marco said. He opened his mouth and a ball of energy started forming. There was a flash, and the room was devoid of furniture. You gaped at the empty room. "How's that?" Well—it _was_ spotless, but...

"I meant take care of the dust but leave the furniture intact," you said.

"Ohhh okay!" You watched him do a few hand motions and mutter an incantation of sorts. With another flash, the room was back to the way it was—minus the dust. "There—I fixed it!"

"Right..." you said, scratching the back of your head.

**Lesson 2–Laundry**

"Alright, this is pretty simple. It's just washing clothes," you said, leading them over to the washing machine. "All you do is put the clothes in, set the dials to the proper setting, pour the detergent in, and press start."

"Or I could do diff." You turned around to see Jean with his cheeks puffed up. Very slowly, he pulled one of your shirts out of his mouth. "I can produce saliva that only removes stains," he said. Your eye twitched. There was no way that was sanitary...

"Or you could refrain from doing that," you stated. "Now anyway, how you work the dryer..."

**Lesson 3–Entertaining Guests**

"You should learn how to greet and entertain guests," you explained. "When someone arrives at the door-"

**Ding dong.**

"Oh, that should be the package I was expecting," you said.

"I'll get it!" Jean said, running to the door. Oh boy.

"Good evening! Sign here ple-"

"Foolish, inferior human—we have nothing here for you," Jean gravely stated, staring him down. A deadly aura shrouded him.

"Jean!" you scolded, running to the door.

"Well you're an exception of course, Miss (Y/n)!" Jean told you, giving you a grin.

You eyed the poor mailman, whom was shaking with fear. "I'm so sorry about this." You quickly gave him your signature and accepted the package, and bid him goodnight. Then you turned back to Jean.

"How was that?" he asked. You shook your head.

**Lesson 4–Cooking**

You rubbed your forehead and exhaled sharply. "Last lesson. Cooking. Show me what you've got." Exhausted and stressed, you sat down at the table. A few minutes later, you were presented a plate with two slabs of unidentifiable meat. You raised an eyebrow and poked it with your fork, then looked up at the two boys. "What is this?"

"We roasted our tails," Marco told you. You blinked and eyed it, then pushed your plate back. It looked so unappetizing...

"No thanks," you said, feeling your stomach churn.

"Ah, should we have roasted it longer?" Marco asked.

"I told you we should have left those in for a few more minutes," Jean muttered, nudging him.

"That's not the problem," you said.

"Then...try it?" Marco asked.

"I just...I can't eat that. It seems unethical," you told them.

"Someone's a picky eater," Jean mused. You facepalmed. "Oh well." They shrugged and started eating their own tails themselves as you stared on. Were you witnessing self-cannibalism?! A few seconds after they had finished, their tails suddenly grew back.

"Wait they grow back?!" You exclaimed in disbelief.

"It just took a little longer because we had to remove the poison," Marco explained.

"IT'S POISONOUS?!" you shouted. Biting your lip, you slowly inhaled and exhaled. "It seems you two don't know the basics of being butlers at all..." you said, pinching the bridge of your nose.

"Well, then we'll learn from the ground up! Start by telling us what you don't like to eat," Marco said, the two sitting across from you.

"Well...I don't like seaweed or eggplant," you said.

"Okay, that's easy to remember," Marco replied.

"Wait why are you guys asking about what I dislike? Shouldn't you be asking what I like?" You asked.

"That'd be bad luck to do that. We've had too many friends destroyed by what they love most—like liquor, women and treasure," Marco explained, his ear fins drooping.

"Sounds a lot like humans," you mused, propping your head up with the palm of your hand.

"Although—we can definitely tell you something we like! We love you Miss (Y/n)!" Jean declared, swishing his tail back and forth.

"Are you two planning to eat me...?" You asked. Jean frantically shook his head.

"No no—I mean sexually!" he exclaimed. WHAT?!

"H-He means romantically!" Marco corrected, his cheeks flushed red.

"U-Uh..." You had no idea how to respond to that. You'd only known them for about a day—and they tell you that?! The fuck?!

"You saved us last night Miss (Y/n)! We'll do anything to repay the favor! Please use me again to commute to work tomorrow!" Jean begged, clasping your hand in his.

"That was a bit of a bumpy ride. It didn't feel too good on my lower back," you said.

"Please give us a chance," Marco pleaded.

"Yeah! We were raised to repay all favors—even if owed to foolish, infer-" Jean started to say. You raised an eyebrow. "Uh—I mean humans!"

"Well, there's another reason why I can't use you to commute. You stand out. It's not every day you see a gigantic dragon in the sky," you explained. Jean hung his head in disappointment. "You two are strong. I could have the two of you hold down the fort while I'm at work."

"We could definitely do that," Marco said, smiling at you.

"Okay then. You can also use that time to improve your skills," you told them. They nodded and saluted you.

* * *

 The next morning, after you had gotten ready for work, you showed them how to use the coffee pot and how you liked your coffee. Marco was taking notes the whole time.

"Oh, if anyone calls, answer them and take a message," you told them, adjusting the shoulder strap of your bag.

"Huh?" Jean asked.

"Oh right." You walked back over to the kitchen and showed them the phone on the wall. "This is a phone. If it rings, you pick it up and hold it like this and listen to what the other person says. You can press this button for the speaker option so you can both listen."

"Understood. Have a good day at work!" Marco called as you walked out the door.

"How exactly do we hold down the fort?" Jean asked.

"We could ask Levi. He does that all the time," Marco suggested, casting a spell on the phone. He picked it up and pressed the speaker button. "Hey Levi, how do you hold down the fort?"

"Kill them," a cold voice on the other end hissed. "Kill all who try to steal your treasure. Kill all who are suspect. Curse them with death. Curse their generations to come."

"Oh...okay...thank you," Marco said, hanging the phone up. Somehow that didn't seem right...

"Okay we can do that!" Jean exclaimed, fire burning in his eyes. Marco opened his mouth to protest when a small clicking sound at the front door caught their attention. Quietly they crept to the door and put their ears against it.

"The woman living here is gone at this hour. Let's get in and get out quickly," a voice said from the other side. Both boys narrowed their eyes and shifted into their dragon forms (which was just a bit cramped in the small hallway).

The door suddenly swung open to reveal two men in dark clothes on the other side, one holding a lock pick. They stood frozen in terror at the two sets of glaring eyes. Jean suddenly opened his mouth and let out a loud growl. The crooks stared in shock for a few minutes before screaming and running off. Jean shifted out of his dragon form.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Jean shouted. Marco quickly de-shifted and grabbed Jean by the back of his suit, trying to hold him back.

"Jean they're gone! Leave it!" Marco barked.

"I just wanted to burn them a little," Jean said, pouting.

* * *

 "I'm home," you announced, walking through the door. Marco and Jean both ran up to you.

"Welcome home!" They exclaimed.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" You asked, kicking your shoes off.

"Nothing really. It was pretty lonely without you," Marco replied, helping you out of your jacket.

"I see that you held the fort down well," you said.

"Yeah, but we didn't get to kill them," Jean grumbled.

"Ah...WAIT,  WHAT?!"


End file.
